Reto
by Hessefan
Summary: Ikki sabía que Seiya tenía algo así como el complejo de patito feo, si a eso se le sumaba su nula capacidad para detectar señales de coqueteo, tenemos a un Pegasus completamente ajeno al interés que despertaba en otras personas.


**Reto **

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Por supuesto que no soy Masami Kurumada escribiendo un fanfiction en español de Saint Seiya.

**Prompt**: 23. Apuestas.

**Nota**: Y tenía que escribir algo de ellos, ya sé que en mi _fanpage_ nadie me pidió esta pareja, pero no podía escribir uno de Saint Seiya y dejarlos afuera a ellos. Es muy sencillo porque el tiempo me corre XD Lo terminé recién, y pido disculpas por eso.

* * *

Esa tarde Seiya había llegado al departamento con una cara muy graciosa que le confirmaba a Ikki que había ganado la apuesta. Siguió preparando la cena para ambos -algo que habían pactado de antemano porque el Phoenix siempre llegaba primero a la casa-, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención al recién llegado.

—¿Y? —consultó Ikki reteniendo una sonrisa, no quería mostrarse feliz por algo que, en teoría, debería fastidiarle.

—Ok, tenías razón —admitió el Pegasus arrojando la mochila sobre una de las sillas.

El Phoenix apagó las hornallas y tomándolo de un brazo lo arrastró hasta la diminuta sala. Compartían un piso humilde en las afueras de Tokio desde hacía menos de una década. Seiya se dejó arrastrar, hasta incluso permitió que el otro lo empujara sin delicadeza contra el sillón de dos plazas -no había espacio para uno de tres-. Eran esos momentos en los que Ikki pretendía hablar con "seriedad".

—No voy a decir "¿viste? Yo tenía razón" porque es muy cliché y predecible, pero… —dijo el Phoenix— ¿viste? Tienes que escucharme más seguido.

—Es que realmente no pensé que ella tenía esas intenciones. En verdad el trabajo práctico es…

El Phoenix lo silenció agitando una mano, no quería excusas. El Pegasus aún continuaba estudiando, una licenciatura, porque en palabras de él "era vago", lo cierto es que contrario a lo que pensaría la mayoría de él, a Seiya le gustaba estudiar. Claro que eso hacía que tuviera una vida semi estudiantil. No era un viejo, pero se rodeaba con gente que a veces era mucho más joven que él.

Una chica extranjera, llamada Aimee, sonaba en boca del Pegasus cada vez que había un examen o un trabajo práctico importante por entregar; parecía ser que la muchacha había encontrado a su nerd favorito, pero eso Ikki no se la creía, porque de nerd Seiya no tenía nada.

El Pegasus siempre le decía que no, que eran locuras, que ella era muy joven, no debía ni tener veinticinco años y como mucho, que además era súper bonita como cantante norteamericana, que jamás repararía en él de esa forma, que incluso tenía novio, uno de esos muchachos que parecen perfectos por donde lo mires.

—Yo te dije que te tenía ganas y tú no me quisiste escuchar. —Ikki sabía que Seiya tenía algo así como el complejo de patito feo, si a eso se le sumaba su nula capacidad para detectar señales de coqueteo, tenemos a un Pegasus completamente ajeno al interés que despertaba en otras personas. El Phoenix bien lo sabía, le tomó un año hacerle saber a Seiya que le interesaba y no como medio hermano, precisamente.

—¿Qué iba a imaginar yo que ella…?

—¿Qué pasó? —revoleó hacia una silla la servilleta que tenía en las manos, ya se las había secado con inusitados nervios.

—Nada grave.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —reiteró más firme.

—Bueno… —Seiya se sentía incómodo, lo tenía a Ikki frente a él de pie y lucía algo intimidante, no quería que se enojara, pero sabía que era malo mintiendo y que el Phoenix lo conocía muy bien, así que decidió ser sincero—, me besó.

—¿Nada más?

—Y me tocó los genitales —miró hacia un costado y suspiró en señal de derrota.

—¿Qué tanto te tocó?

—Ay, qué importa eso, Ikki —se quejó frunciendo el ceño, se trató de parar, pero su novio le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó para que volviera a caer en el mismo lugar y siguiera explicándose—. Llegó hasta los huevos, ¿conforme?

—¿Se te puso dura?

—Si la copia de Ariana Grande te toca la pija, ¿no te pondrías duro? —Abrió los brazos, ¡piedad! Que alguien lo comprendiera, aunque sea un poco—; pero tuve fuerza de voluntad, le pedí disculpas por darle una impresión errada, tomé mis cosas, me levanté y me fui.

—¿Te levantaste? —apuntaló con el dedo índice— ¿Estaban acostados?

—Sentados en su cama —respondió—, a punto de empezar el trabajo práctico que evidentemente a ella no le interesaba hacer —fue perdiendo fuerza en la voz a medida que iba hablando.

El Phoenix trató de aguantar la carcajada, porque el Pegasus estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios. Sabía que a su pareja le atraían los dos sexos, él no, era más tradicional… desde que estaba con Seiya no volvió a experimentar atracción por el sexo opuesto, de eso ya hacía veinte años. ¡Vaya, cómo pasaba el tiempo! Y se conocían tan bien, tanto, que Ikki se daba cuenta de que Seiya se encontraba con la consciencia algo carcomida. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el sillón a su lado, para tomarlo de la camiseta y jalarlo hacia él.

—Que te quede bien en claro, poni —le dijo, pero antes de continuar le estampó un doloroso beso en los labios—, se acabaron los trabajitos prácticos con la copia de Ariana Grande, ¿está claro?

—Clarísimo como el agua —le susurró en el oído colgándose de sus hombros, arrepentido, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Encima todavía te queda un cuatrimestre entero.

—Ey, ¿no confías en mí? —cuestionó ofendido, mientras le mordía el cuello y aspiraba su perfume natural, ese que lo volvía tan loco.

—En ella no confío —frunció el ceño, quería dejarle en claro que estaba molesto, pero soltar pequeños gemidos de placer estaba lejos de sus intenciones.

Se encontraban sentados, casi pegados, y esa cercanía no podían más que encenderlos. Pese al tiempo que llevaban siendo novios, por alguna extraña razón el fuego del inicio no se había apagado. Hubo épocas, claro, en el que las llamas decrecieron y hasta parecieron agonizar, pero ellos habían sabido sortear esas dificultades en la relación.

Seiya le buscó la boca, para besarlo con suavidad y así obtener el perdón que parecía precisar, pero Ikki le metió la lengua hasta el fondo, con algo de bronca. En su forma furiosa de besar el Pegasus descubría que seguía molesto por las revelaciones.

Seiya le chupó la lengua y los labios, sabía lo mucho que a su pareja le gustaba que hiciera eso, pero el Phoenix por el contario mordía, tratando de refrenar esa sed de venganza que sentía.

El Pegasus trataba de doblegarlo, pero era difícil hacer tal cosa con alguien que tenía el temperamento de Ikki. Le dejó castos besos en toda la cara, luego bajó por la barbilla, donde unos pelillos asomaban y le picaban, luego atacó el punto más débil de su amante: la oreja.

Eso fue lo que el Phoenix necesitó para dar el brazo a torcer. Se fue recostando lentamente sobre Seiya, mientras este se abría de piernas para recibirlo. Pudo percibir lo excitado que estaba Ikki cuando sus miembros hicieron contacto.

La tela era una molestia, pero también era divertido jugar así, frotarse mutuamente y excitarse hasta que no hubiera punto de retorno. Los gemidos comenzaron a ser más audibles y en ese punto el Phoenix decidió que era hora de pasar a lo siguiente: le desabrochó el pantalón de jean y le buscó la erección para atenderla con una ruda masturbación. Así lo quería tener, jadeando su nombre, bien duro.

El Pegasus estiró una mano para tratar de hacer lo mismo con su pareja puesto que también quería darle placer, pero este la cacheteó dicha mano arrancándole una carcajada. No tenía permitido tocarlo tan íntimamente o desabrocharle el cinturón, aún seguía molesto. Seiya tuvo que contentarse con besarlo, lamerlo y acariciarlo con la ropa puesta.

En la mejor parte, cuando el Pegasus creyó que su adonis de carne y hueso iba a desnudarlo para darle bien duro y rico, por el contrario, este le dejó el pene en paz, se incorporó y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto.

Al regresar Ikki traía consigo algunos de los juguetes sexuales que rara vez usaban, pero que igual amaban tener y emplear según la ocasión. El Pegasus sonrió, repleto de dicha, por lo visto el Phoenix pensaba vengarse de él de la mejor manera. Oh, si supiera.

—Ten —dijo Ikki dejando caer los que eran los favoritos de Seiya sobre su pecho. Aún seguía con el pene afuera de los pantalones y duro. El Pegasus atajó antes de que cayera en su cara el vibrador con tres bolas, porque eso era algo pesado e iba a dolerle—. Que te entretengas.

—¡Ikki! —Se quejó, llamándolo, pero su pareja lo había dejado ahí, ido de calentura, rodeado de aparatitos, para ir a prestarle atención a la cena que había dejado a medio hacer—. ¡Eres cruel, ¿sabías?!

—¿Qué? —reclamó con tono serio, aunque jocoso por dentro—, ahí tienes la computadora, busca ese porno raro que a ti te gusta, de hombres siendo cogidos por caballos, y hazte una paja.

—No vale que me dejes así.

—No voy a quitarte la calentura que te dejó esa otra. —Ahora la risita se le escapó, podía ver a la distancia la cara de Seiya, un poema a la indignación.

—Ok, tu ganaste la apuesta —dio el brazo a torcer, era la única manera de conciliarse con el orgulloso Phoenix, dándole la razón y aparte dándole con el gusto—, el viernes iremos a uno de esos antros sadomasoquistas. —Vaya gustos tenía su novio, pensaba.

—Me parece bien que aceptes que perdiste, pero si no te gustan esos lugares no hace falta que me acompañes —propuso en broma, pero con seriedad, elevando las cejas—, puedo ir solo.

—Por tu puta madre, no irás solo —se levantó del sillón de un tiro y todos los aparatos cayeron desperdigados por la alfombra—. Aunque a mí eso del sadomasoquismo me la baja, no dejaré que entres solo a hacer vayas a saber qué cosa con un tipo todo raro, ahí, enmascarado.

Ikki estalló en carcajadas porque podía ver a Seiya lidiando con sus gustos personales, penando por haber perdido una apuesta y todo por no escucharlo. "Que esa chica te tiene ganas, poni", y la respuesta de siempre "que no, que tiene novio, que es muy joven para mí, tiene veinte años, yo soy un viejo para ella".

El Pegasus seguía con el pene afuera, pero como la erección se le había ido, guardó todo en su lugar y se acomodó los pantalones. Se acercó al Phoenix y lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras este terminaba de calentar la salsa.

—Eres muy cruel, ¿sabías? —le volvió a susurrar Seiya en el oído, sí, su punto débil.

—Y siempre tengo la razón —remató Ikki.

—No siempre —continuó—, creíste que nunca lograrías algo conmigo y ya ves. Acá estoy, aguantándote.

Ikki no pudo con eso, apagó la hornalla, dejó la cuchara y dio la vuelta para tomar a su niño entre los brazos. No importara que en menos de dos meses el Pegasus cumpliera los treinta y cinco, siempre sería su pequeño poni así tuvieran ochenta años.

**FIN**

* * *

**22 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
